Wrong
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Charlie savait que c'était mal...


**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**

**Et en particulier à **Bubblegum712** à qui je dédie de One-Shot ! Tu voulais quelque chose sur Bill ou Charlie et bien voilà ! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir !**

**Bref ce One-Shot est comme d'habitude une traduction et je ne possède toujours rien (ça en devient déprimant lol), les persos appartenants à Mme Rowling et l'histoire originale à **astral-angel

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**_WRONG_ de ASTRAL-ANGEL.**

(Dédié à ma petite Méli, ma plus grande fan lol)

Petit avertissement : ce OS est mis en M à cause de la vulgarité des propos, vous voilà prévenu !

………………………………………………………………

C'était mal.

Tellement mal sur tous les niveaux mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce qu'elle portait toujours ses jeans qui ne devraient pas être sexy mais ils l'étaient car ils étaient _sur_ elle. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'elle rit, le son de voix traversant sa peau. Luttant contre les frissons, il l'observa, ses yeux voracement concentrés sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres parfaites à cause desquelles il tuerait pour pouvoir y goûter, pour les avoir sur son corps, pour les avoir sur lui. Il sentit remuer son aine à l'idée et il fronça les sourcils.

Oh. Mauvais Charlie. C'était mal, tu te souviens ?

Il ferma les yeux, respirant brusquement. Le dégoût le rempli comme un liquide ce qui l'incita à repenser au fait qu'elle avait seulement un an de plus que son bébé de _sœur_, et Ginny avait seulement _dix-sept_ ans, ce qui fait qu'Hermione en avait _dix-huit_ et il avait presque _trente_ putain d'années. Il risqua d'ouvrir un œil et Vit Harry l'observer avec un regard bizarre.

_OhmondieuOhmondieuOhmondieu._

Il savait. Il savait. Oh mon dieu, il le _savait_ putain. Sa mère le tuerait. _Ron_ le tuerait. Il mordit sa lèvre, évitant du regard Harry et les autres qui étaient assis à la table du dîner. Dans un état de panique, il imagina les visages furieux et dégoûtés le regarder. D'un coup d'œil, il balaya la table, cherchant quelque chose, _quelque chose_ qui lui indiquerait s'ils savaient.

« Charlie, tu vas bien ? » Effrayé, il regarda Ginny et la vit le fixer avec un regard soucieux.

« Ouais…ouais, je vais très bien. » Il avala sa salive et regarda autre part immédiatement, ses yeux tombant sur la sorcière brune automatiquement. Il sentit encore le dégoût venir et eu l'idée de regarder autre part avant que le désir ne l'envahisse, la magnifique voulait qu'il brûle ce dégoût et que se soit seulement lui et elle et le désir qui devenait de plus en plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant.

Oh Merlin, mais il était fou. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible quand au fait qu'il se sentait jaloux d'un toast. Un _toast_, putain. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle croquait un autre morceau, sortant la langue pour lécher les miettes sur ses lèvres.

Dieu. Sa _langue_. Si rose et humide, et il pouvait presque la sentir le lécher, pendant que sa bouche l'enveloppait dans sa chaleur moite. Il l'observa mastiquer lentement et retint un gémissement lorsqu'elle avala parce que maintenant il se demandait si elle avalerait quand ce serait lui.

Un mèche de cheveux brun bouclé tomba à travers son visage et tandis qu'elle la repoussait d'un air impatient, il pensa à la façon dont cette mèche s'enroulerait autour de sa main lorsqu'il la baiserait, ferme et rapide parce qu'elle serait putain tellement étroite et humide près de lui parce qu'elle _le_ voudrait autant que lui la voudrait.

Il éloigna son regard d'elle et il fixa avec détermination le mur derrière elle. C'était mal. Les mots traversèrent son esprit comme un mantra en accord avec sa respiration. Il pensa vaguement que se soit une bonne chose qu'il portait une robe au-dessus de ses vêtements parce qu'il pouvait se sentir dur et palpitant d'attention.

Mâchouillant sa lèvre, il essaya désespérément de penser à autre chose que la jeune sorcière devant lui. Jeune. Merlin, elle le considérait probablement comme une sorte de grand _frère_. Le Quidditch. Ouais. Il penserait au Quidditch. Il n'y avait rien de sexy dans le Quidditch. Il commença à imaginer diverses tactiques dans sa tête, son corps de détendant lentement, assez pour qu'il risque un autre regard vers elle.

Merlin. Elle avait un décolleté. Son se tendit de nouveau lorsqu'il fixa l'ombre entre la bosse crémeuse de ses seins. Hermione Granger n'était pas censé porté un putain de décolleté. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle qu'elle se pencha en arrière, après avoir saisit une autre tranche de pain. Il essaya de se dire que c'était une bonne chose car il ne pouvait plus voir ledit décolleté, mais son traître d'esprit recommença à marcher.

Dieu, il pouvait presque sentir leur poids dans ses mains, pouvait _voir_ la peau pâle avec les mamelons roses qu'il voulait juste lécher et mordre, seulement pour voir si elle goûtait la cannelle autant qu'elle la sentait. Il ferma les yeux et se perdi dans ses pensées, la sentant presque sous lui, entendant sa voix le _suppliant_ de la toucher, de la goûter, de la baiser parce qu'elle si foutrement humide et qu'elle le voulait. L'étonnant par ses gémissements quand il lui chuchotera des choses à l'oreille. Miaulant quand il descendra vers sa chaleur humide, la baisant profondément, mais pas assez profondément, parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas à _lui_.

« Charlie ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, une couleur rouge de répandant ses joues tandis qu'Harry prononçait son nom, et regardant d'un œil bizarre la table désormais vide.

« Ouais ? » Sa vois était plus rauque que d'habitude, sa gorge sèche. Il haussa les sourcils au regard connaisseur que le jeune homme lui fit.

« Le petit-déjeuner est terminé. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu n'as rien mangé. »

Il pensa protester parce que, putain, il pouvait encore _goûter_ ses lèvres, une saveur musquée et douce qui en implorait plus, une sensation qu'il ne comprit pas puisqu'il n'y avait jamais goûté, n'avait jamais passé la langue sur son corps tandis qu'elle bougeait sous lui.

Harry, je deviens fou. Je désire ta meilleure amie. Ne me tues pas. « Je sais. »

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux vert brillant d'une manière qui le rendit méfiant parce qu'elle lui rappelait les jumeaux.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

Il cligna des yeux. Harry attendit et se leva ensuite, marchant vers la porte. Charlie se mordit la lèvre, espérant que sa voix resterait ferme.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que tu veux coucher avec elle à en perdre la raison. »

Il cligna encore des yeux. Harry renifla d'un air impatient avant de sortir. Charlie l'observa partir, se demandant s'il devait suivre son conseil. Soupirant, il se résigna à son destin.

_Dix-huit _ans

C'était mal, vous voyez.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé…ou……détesté ? En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une ch'tite review !**


End file.
